Feelings Are BULLSHITE
by xElizaxSykesx
Summary: Frerard based on the music video for You Make Me Feel So Na Na Na by Cobra Starship. should be interesting and hope everyone likes it! two points of views per chapter and different people each chapter, Bandom Big Bang
1. Frerard

Frankie's POV

Feelings machine? The actual fuck? There's a machine that's gonna tell you how you feel and who your going to love... Bullshit! I haven't found love yet and I probably won't anytime soon.

Sorry I haven't even explained anything yet. So my name is Frank, Frank Iero. I'm in a band called Pency Prep and we've been invited to play a gig at this unveiling party for different buisnesses and local companys that make things. The main attraction is this machine that tells you what your feeling and who your supposed to be with, like in a relationship with. I think it's bullshit. I've been single for the past 5 years. What's even worse is that I play for both teams, meaning I'm bi and I'm attracted to guys as well as girls, and I still haven't found anyone. I really wish I didn't have to go.

*ring ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Is this Frank Iero? This is Mikey Way. My company is holding the unveiling party you'll be performing at. I'll need you to come down and sign some things and grab passes to get backstage."

"Um yeah, sure. What time do you want me to be there?"

"Anytime is fine. I'll have my secra- assistant give you the passes and paperwork."

"I'll be there in an hour I guess."

"Great, sounds fine. I'll let Gerard know. Oh and as always, have a nice day."

That was... weird. He seemed so gittery. I guess it's because of the party.

~le Gerard's POV~

"Hey Gee. Get ready, Frank Iero's coming."

Ho-ly-SHIT! OHMYGOD! I LOVE Frank Iero! He's the most talented guy I've ever seen!

"Oh my god! He's coming HERE?!"

"In about 15 minutes. He's getting the paperwork and passes."

Okay so I might meet him when he gets his- wait. I deal with that stuff!

"Mikey! He's gonna TALK to me! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Its no problem Gerard but uh, do something. You look like a herion addict."

"Shut the fuck up Mikes."

"Um hello? I'm Frank Iero, I'm here for the passes and stuff."

Holy Shit. Oh. My. God! Frank Iero is here! I get to talk to him!

"... and you can just sit with my secratary and he'll give you the stuff to sign."

"Mikes, I told you a thousand times. I am NOT your fucking secratary."

Frank looks confused. He turns to Mikey and says "Are you guys like um... together?"

"Ewwwww! Oh FUCK no!" Mikey looks disgusted.

"No, no! We're brothers. I mean I love Mikey and all but that's just gross," I say, beaming at Frank. God he's fucking gorgeous.

"Oh. Well can I have my paperwork to sign or whatever?" He looks a bit annoyed.

"Yeah sure. Uh here."

"Thanks Mr Way."

"You can call me Gerard."

He just nods and sits in a chair next to my desk. Maybe I should start talking to him.

"So are you staying the whole time at the party? I'll be there so I'll get to see you and your band. Maybe we could hang out or something, if you want. I wouldn't mind hanging."

"Could you stop talking for a sec? I'd like to get this done and go home."

"Oh sorry."

Well that backfired. Why am I so cursed? Everytime I find a super hot guy, he's either straight or taken. Frank probably is both. I mean he's the most beautiful man I've ever met. He's so perfect and gorgeous and talented. He probably has a whole bunch of people who give him attention. Why should I be any different?

"Here, I'm done."

"Oh thanks. You can just head out. That's all Mikey needed you for."

"Yeah no problem."

He turns and walks to the door.

"Oh and Gerard?" He faces me.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to see you at the party. Call me."

I just sit there, not saying anything. He winks and walks out the door. I look at the papers he gave me and realize he gave me his number.

~Frankie's POV~

Did I just do that? Holy shit, I'm one suave motherfucker.

*ring ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Frank? It's Gerard."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see if maybe you'd like to come over tonight."

"Sure honey. Text me your address later and I'll be there."

"Did you just call me honey?"

"Did I? Well if it bothers you, then I won't."

"NO! No it's fine! I don't mind."

"Thought so." I smirk.

"So I'll text you later and you can come over."

"Sure thing honey."

"Bye then," Gerard giggles.

"Bye sugar."

Damn! Didn't think I could pull that off. I can tell that Gerard is not straight. He was staring at me way too much for it to be hetro. Guess I got a date for that party.

You know Gerard's actually kind of pretty. For a guy I mean. He's got long raven coloured hair and bright hazel eyes. He's really pale, like a vampire. Damn, I'm getting turned on just thinking about him.

*beep beep*

"heyy Frankie, so just thought id txt u nd see if ur still cumming over"

"idk about coming over but id love to be cumming with you"

"perv"

"u love it"

"thts not what were tlkin about rite now"

"ha u didnt deny it"

My phone turned silent for a minute and I thought Gerard was ignoring me.

"*le sigh* so you arent coming?"

"yeah i will"

"thx ill see you later then, heres my address"

"k thx, see you then... honey"

Damn. I'm one smooth motherfucker.

~Gee's POV~

Frank is coming over and I'm really fucking nervous! I've had this huge crush on him but what if he's just joking around? I mean there's no way he actually likes me... is there?

*knock knock knock*

HOLYSHITITSFRANK!

"Um coming!"

I quickly smooth out my hair and clothes. I open the door and stop breathing.

He is sooooooo fucking hot! He's got ripped black skinny jeans on that really leave nothing to the imagination and a tight Misfits shirt.

"Gerard? You gonna invite me in or are you gonna stand there and undress me with your eyes?"

"I wasn't, I didn't mean... yeah come in."

He smirks and walks past me, slowly brushing his hands against my ass.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. So um make yourself at home and I'll go get the food."

"Yeah sure thing."

I walk into the kitchen and slowly gather my thoughts. There's no way I imagined him grabbing my ass... is there? I could have sworn he did.

I pick up the plates of food and bring them into the living room. Frank's got a book in his hand. I did tell him to make himself at home... SHIT! That's my sketchbook!

"Gerard... these are amazing."

He looks up at me and smiles.

"T-th-thanks. There not that great though. I haven't drawn in years."

"You could draw me sometime, not today but maybe another day."

"Oh I couldn't. You're probably really busy."

"I can make time for you but I just don't feel like being naked on the first date."

I swallow my food quickly and gasp.

"Naked?!"

"Oh Gerard my best features are under my clothes. I thought you knew, the way you were staring at me earlier."

"Since when is this a date?"

"Since I walked into Mikey's office."

"Oh."

"This is really good. Did you make this?"

Weird subject change.

"Um yeah. My mom thought it would be a good idea to teach me what Italian food is, because I'm half Italian and I ended up having a knack for cooking. My brother sucks at it though. He always comes over for my homemade pasta and bread."

"So you and your brother are close?"

"Yeah Mikey knows everything about what's going on in my life. He's my best friend and the closest I ever came to having a diary."

"Wow. I'm an only child so I can't say much."

"I always wondered what that was like but then I said "Nah. Fuck that, Mikey's too lame to not have me around."

"Sounds like a good friendship. What about your parents?"

"I love them and they love me but they love Mikey more. It's fine though, it draws attention away from me."

"Yeah. I love my mom. My dad's kinda weirded out by me being bi but he still loves me."

"Wait your bi?"

"Yeah... What did you think when I said this was a date? I was serious Gerard."

"Oh, I thought it was some kind of joke. Why would a hot guy be on a date with me?"

Shit did I really just tell him he's hot. Uh-oh I see a smirk.

"Glad you think I'm hot. Seriously though I do wanna date you."

"Me too."

"Awesome! So Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me the honour of being my date?"

"YES!" I hug him.


	2. Gabilliam

"You got the address? I don't wanna have to give it to you again."

I sigh into the phone. Pete just never trusts me.

"Yeah I got it Pete. See ya later."

"Bye Gabe," he replies before he hangs up.

Wow this building is huge! It's Mikey Way's office which is apparently the guy Pete's fucking right now. He's got some passes or something for this party his company is holding. Pete's a lazy fucker so I gotta do this shit.

Walking through the doors that lead to his reception room, I notice that no one is here.

"Hello?" I call, "Is anyone here?"

"Just a second!"

I sit in a chair and wait for the voice to appear. A man with long black hair and very pale skin walks into the room.

I smile at him and say, "Hey. I'm Gabe Saporta. Pete sent me to pick some stuff up. Are you Mikey?"

He laughs and shakes his head. Good, I'm sure this guys is cool but he looks like a herion addict and I don't want that for Pete.

"No I'm his brother. I also happen to be his assistant. Let me check and see if I have anything for you or Pete."

He rifles around the papers on his desk and tucks a small slip into his pocket. Looks like a phone number.

He frowns at the papers and looks up. "I'm sorry Mr Saporta. I don't have anything for you."

"That fucker! I swear to god I'm gonna kick Pete's ass. Thank you and sorry to bo-"

Before I could continue speaking, the most gorgeous man I've ever seen walks out of Mikey's office.

His hair is long and looks like hot chocolate and his eyes are a startling brown. They look like autumn and seem so warm. His skin is pale, not like Mikey's brother, but much more beautiful and looks so soft.

"Thank you Mikey for inviting me. I haven't gone out much since everything that happened with Christina. I'm sure this will be a lot of fun."

Aaaaannnnnddddd... Straight.

"No problem William."

William gasps once he sees me. Interesting.

"H-hi. I'm William. William Beckett. Are you a friend of Mikey's?"

"Nope. I'm the best friend to his fuck buddy, Pete."

He looks surprised at this. "Pete Wentz? I know him. He's never mentioned you."

Of fucking course not. Fucker.

I grab William's hand and press a light kiss to it. "¡Hola! Me llamo Gabriel Saporta. ¿Te gustaría el almuerzo?"

He blushes and looks down. "I-I don't speak Spanish."

"I said, 'Hello. I call myself Gabriel Saporta. Would you like lunch?"

He smiles shyly and nods. "Yeah. That's be nice. It's nice to meet you Gabriel."

"Call me Gabe."

The entire time William and I have been chating, Mikey and his brother have been giggling behind us and whispering. I shoot Mikey a look and tell him to warn Pete before taking William's hand and leading him out of the building.

Once we leave, William takes his hand out of mine and begins to walk away.

"Um. Where are you going?"

He turns around and looks confused. "Did you really wanna get lunch with me?"

I smile at him and turn on the charm. "Of course. I don't speak Spanish to everyone. You'd have to be special for that."

He returns my smile and takes my hand again. We say nothing as we walk toward this amazing pizza place I know. It doesn't take us long and we walk inside.

"Hey Gabe!" "Gabe what's up man?" "Gabe! Welcome back!" I hear from many of the wait staff and even some patrons.

William looks a bit lost in thought as I lead him to my booth. I think this relationship will be me leading him around, whether platonic or not.

"Hey guys, what can I get ya? Your usual Gabe?"

I look at William. "What do you want?"

"I'm good with anything."

I turn back to Mindy, our waitress, and ask for the usual. She nods before leaving.

"So... William. How old are you? Just wanna make sure you're legal," I say winking. Damn I'm really laying on the charm.

He looks a bit shocked. "T-twenty-five, and you?"

Good. He's legal. "Twenty-eight."

He nods and looks down at the table.

"Why are you so shy Guillermo?"

William looks up at me with a startled expression.

"I- I just- No one's ever been interested in me before."

I look at him surprised. How can anyone not automatically like him?

"I don't see why," I say, taking his hand in mine, "You're so beautiful and captivating. When I saw you, I thought I had died and gone to Heaven."

Tears appear in William's eyes as my words sink in.

I squeeze his hand softly and look deep into his eyes. I lean foreward slowly, watching his reaction.

*Ring Ring Ring*

Well fuck me.

I pull back and reach for my phone, already knowing it's Pete.

"I'm sorry. I kinda need to get this. I'll be right back."

"Yeah. Sure."

I walk into the bathroom because it's quiet in there and answer Pete.

"Yes?"

"Did you go to Mikey's?"

I run my free hand through my hair. "Yeah fucker. You made me make a trip for nothing!"

I can hear the smirk in his voice as he says, "Mikey told me you seduced William."

"I just asked him to lunch. Is that a crime now?"

"No. He needs it, just don't fuck up."

I hang up on him as a response and make my way back to William. When I get to the table, I see our food has been brought and William's started eating.

"Lo siento, Guillermo. Pete's a fucker who likes to interupt me when I'm busy," I say as I slip back into my chair.

He laughs. "Yeah Pete's terrible. So how do you know him?"

"We used to fuck. It was never anything serious. We just happened to be good friends who fucked. We haven't for a while now, since he's dating Mikey. What about you?"

"He came up to me one day and said I was cute. Then he just started hanging with me and we became friends."

I start laughing loudly at William's story. That sounds like Pete.

"W-what's so funny?"

I wipe the tears in my eyes before responding. "Oh Guillermo. I'm laughing because that sounds exactly like something he'd do. I didn't actually think he'd say that. Damn. It's true though, you are cute."

He blushes and smiles at me. "T-thank you."

"No problem. You wanna get outta here?"

"Where would we go?"

I get out of my chair and pull him up. "I wanna take you to the park."

"Why the park?" He asks, giving me a confused look.

"There's a special place. I wanna show you."

He nods and takes my hand.

We walk out of the pizza place and down the street. It takes us a while because the park is so far away. Well the part I wanna show him is.

"Are you okay Guillermo? You're shivering."

"I'm just a little c-cold."

I take my jacket off and then my hoodie. Putting my jacket back on, I wrap my hoodie around William.

"You don't have to give me your hoodie, Gabe. I'm fine," he says softly.

I shake my head. "Take it. You're cold. I couldn't just let you freeze. Besides, now you'll have something of mine and I'll have an excuse to see you again."

He giggles and pulls it to him tighter. "You could have just asked. Now you'll never get this back."

I smile and thread my fingers through his so we're holding hands. "I'm okay with that."

Still holding his hand, I lead him to deserted area of the park. It's my special place where I come to be alone.

"Wow," William says with a gasp, "It's beautiful here."

I lead him to a spot in the grass and lay down. Since our hands are joined, he's pulled down with me. William adjusts so that we're lying side by side.

"I come here to think. It's nice because no one comes here so I can be alone. Well I mean now I'm not since I've got you."

He scoots closer to me, lying his head on my chest. I wrap my arm around him.

"This is nice. I could get used to this."

I chuckle softly. "Me too, Guillermo. Me too."

We're silent for a while.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Guillermo?" He nods. "It's your name sweetheart. Just in Spanish instead of English. Do you not want me to call you that?"

He looks up at me and shakes his head. "Nah. I like it. I was just wondering."

We lay like that for a long time. It feels like days though it's only a couple hours. It gives me sometime to think.

I've never been one for relationships. I've fucked around and stuff but I've never been serious.

With William though, it's different. I just want to hold him in my arms and wake up like this every morning.

"Gabe?"

"Yes?"

"W-would you like to come to my apartment?"

I stand up before grabbing his hand to help him up as well.

We lock hands again and he leads me to his apartment. We stay silent, both of us lost in thought.

Maybe Pete didn't send me out for nothing. He fucking planned this.

Once we get to his building, William and I walk up to his door.

"I had a nice time today."

He smiles and un locks his door. "I did too. We should do it again sometime."

I follow him inside and close the door behind him.

"There's a party tomorrow that Pete's dragging me to for Mikey's company. Wanna go together?"

"Yeah. I'd like that," he says giving me a huge grin.

"So wanna give me the tour? I hve a feeling I'm gonna be here a lot."

He takes me over to a large room with a couch and some bookselves. A box fillied with dvds is sitting by the tv.

"So this is the living room. Down there is the kitchen, which is not important. Um that door right there, between the book shelves is my bedroom and the bathroom is down the hall."

I roll my eyes. "You're a shitty tour guide ya know? You didn't even show me anything."

"Like you said, I have a feeling you're gonna be here a lot," he says, letting out a yawn.

"Tired Guillermo?"

He nods.

I pick him up bridal style and bring him into his bedroom. "Let's sleep then."

He goes into his dresser and takes out a pair of pajamas.

"Here," William says, throwing them to me.

I start stripping and then put on the pajamas.

"Are those okay?"

I nod at William and smile.

He climbs into his bed and holds out his arms. I climb in behind him and wrap my arms around him. William lays his head on my chest. I lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips.

At first he doesn't respond but soon he's kissing me back.

I pull away and tell him goodnight. He snuggles up closer to me.

"Te amo Guillermo."

Only one thing runs through my head as I fall asleep. I could get used to this.

AN: Thank you to the one person who commented on this story. I find it funny because when you said that I was just starting to work on this chapter. Anyway, enjoy! Only three more chapters. I may or may not do them today and upload them tomorrow in time for Valentine's Day but who knows with me? Hope you guys like it and Happy Late Birthday to William Beckett, the most beautiful man ever. -Eliza


End file.
